mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut Mall
Coconut Mall is the second course of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart W''t is located in Isle Delfino and is also stated to be near a beach. This beach, however, could be Gelato Beach as it is in Isle Delfino. Track Layout First off, there are two escalators. The player must choose the one going upwards. The other one goes down, making it challenging for the player to conquer. When going up either way, the player must go down an escalator onto a water fountain ledge to do a stunt if the player wants to or drive around it. Then, the player must go to another pair of escalators which acts in the same manner than last time. When going up the elevator, the player goes onto the upper level which is outside where there are bumps surrounding palm trees where the player can doing tricks along with another water fountain where he/she can do tricks again like last time. There are also Boost Pads for players to speed up on. Then, the player must go up a steel staircase which has a Boost Pad which the player may use and continue going upwards until reaching the top where there is a lot of time to do a trick. Then, the player lands in the parking lot in the mall. The player must continue going forward, then make a turn to where the cars are with the player's Miis inside of them. They are driving back and forth in their cars. The player must avoid these car or take the risk to quickly avoid them by using the Boost Pads. If hit by the car, the player drops his/her item(s) and flips over. However, the cars can be flipped over by a Bullet Bill, Mega Mushroom, or a Star. The player must then turn right to the finish line and repeat these steps two more times to finish the race. The only difference on the next lap is that the elevators going up go down and down goes up and the Pianta changes his pointing direction. This track reappears in ''Mario Kart 7 as a retro course. It is the third course in Banana Cup. Shortcuts There are two shortcuts in this level that can be used instead of taking the normal way. They are as follows: The first shortcut can be found after going up the escalator on the right and head to the far right and stay on the far right onto the glass where the Miis are found. Then, they must go in the open glass found where a Pianta can be found and drive through there while using a Mushroom so his/her kart won't slow down and exit the shortcut and go back on the main course. The other shortcut can be found after going outside of the mall and up the metal staircase, then, he/she must go to the right to go through a sun room with some Item Boxes that can be found inside of the room. Then, the player must exit out of the sun room to go back on the main track. Staff Ghosts Trivia *The posters and advertisements and people in the various areas in the mall cheering for racers are the player's Mii(s). es:Centro Cocotero it:Outlet Cocco de:Kokos-Promenade fr:Supermarché Coco Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Tracks Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Retro Tracks Category:Urban-themed Category:Buildings